1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games and more particularly pertains to a new game apparatus and method for providing entertainment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of games is known in the prior art. More specifically, games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art games include U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,091; U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,729; U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,363; U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,177; U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,936; and U.S. Pat. Des 293,924.
In these respects, the game apparatus and method according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing entertainment.